The present disclosure relates to a control device, a processing device, and an information processing method.
Recently, with enlargement of tasks to be processed by an information processing device, distributed processing and parallel processing have been performed more by cores or information processing devices. In addition, diverse technologies have been developed in order to enhance processing efficiency of the distributed processing and the parallel processing.
For example, JP H01-283663A discloses a technology of equalizing central processing unit (CPU) load in a multi-CPU environment, by supervising the load of the CPU and allocating a task.
In addition, JP 2008-146503A discloses a technology to time-share processing ability of sub-processing units (SPUs) of a cell chip and to allocate a task.
JP H01-283663A and JP 2008-146503A are technologies to allocate a task in a single device. In addition, a technology relating to allocation of processing between computational nodes has been developed. For example, JP 2010-244470A discloses a technology to check how an amount of data changes depending on a way to share the processing in a distributed processing system, and to change degree of the distributed processing.